Ezio Auditore da Firenze
Ezio is an assassin from Assassin's Creed 2, Brotherhood, and Revelations. The player role-playing Ezio is the second to do so, but the first to have done anything with him. He chose Ezio on May 23, 2010. The player then went inactive. Background Ezio Auditore was born with no knowledge of his lineage or connection to the Assassins. However, he was trained unknowingly by his father, a high-up assassin himself. As a teenager he was feared by several gangs and, surprisingly, friends with a young artist geek. The artist’s name was Leonardo da Vinci. However, soon after that his life was suddenly shattered when his family was captured and his brothers and father were slaughtered by Templars. He hid in a brothel for several days until Leonardo da Vinci fixed his father’s Hidden Blade, which he used to assassinate the killer of his family and rescue his sisters and mother. After fleeing the city, he was met by his uncle, who revealed the existence of the Assassin’s Order to him. However, Ezio refused to join, first wanting to ensure the safety of his siblings and mother by bringing them to Spain. Feeling guilty, however, he decided his uncle’s dwellings were safe enough for them and sought out his uncle to join the Assassins. He found his uncle planning the assassination of the Pazzi family, who were attempting a takeover of Tuscany. He aided him and assassinated the whole family, this being his unofficial induction into the Order. Afterwards, he traveled with his uncle to Venice, stopping briefly in Forlì to semiseduce the Countess in charge of the city, who happened to be married at the time. Once in Venice, he immediately sought the aid of the Thieves Guild, who created a plan to assassinate another Templar who was trying to take over Venice by killing the current governor. Both assassination plots were successful, and both were blamed on Ezio, which forced him to hide again. Finally, with the Carnevale he was able to sneak into a Barbarigo party and assassinate the current candidate for Doge (governor) – who was also a Templar. He learned, however, that the takeover was only a distraction intended to draw attention away from the shipment of a Piece of Eden to the Templars. Two years later, the shipment finally happened, and he infiltrated and posed as the man responsible for delivering the piece. He met with the Grand Master Templar himself, whom he quickly bested. At this point he finally met other Assassins and was initiated into the order. The Piece of Eden was, like all others, imprinted with thousands of millenia of knowledge. To Altaïr and then the rest of the world it brought gunpowder and steel. To Ezio it brought the knowledge of small cracks in reality – portals, if you will. Most of them were too small or unnoticeable to pass through but one led to a Rift. ...yes, that Rift. Involvement Ezio journeyed quickly through The Rift and came out onto the Moon itself, where he was introduced and oriented (badly) by Deadpool. After he managed to figure out what Deadpool was actually saying, or at least that of it that was important, he headed over to the Crater Coliseum. There, he fought his first fight with Sigma and won. He spent a few hours recovering, but immediately plunged back in; as an Assassin, he knew that the only way to reacquire his skills were to train intensively. To finish off his long day, he wandered near the Tower of Twilight and was attacked by zombies, barely managing to escape them. Fortunately, he found the entrance into the Forgotten Hunters, and stayed the night with them. The next morning, he left the Hunters (promising that he would come back) and began working again on his missions from before he had been pulled into the Rift. He had been pursuing seals from the Assassin tombs to unlock Altaïr's armor and Codex Pages for unknown reasons, and decided that if he could have been drawn into the Multiverse then perhaps they had been too. As he had materialized inside the region closest to his old home, Myth Dranor, he figured that perhaps Codex pages and seals would have been drawn into the area most resembling them. After a bit of researching (and a bout with The only other Italian in the multiverse), he settled on Lut Gholein as the most likely candidate; it was similarly styled to his ancestor's home, was filled with all sorts of ancient mysteries, and best of all – they had tombs. He quickly traveled to Lut Gholein and fought his way into the city, and was pursued by the guards and dragging along a mysterious woman capable of astonishing athletic feats before being trapped in a dungeon and finding out he killed the woman's husband, who was a nerdy jerk. Of course, those who read the earlier posts would realize he had been planning the arrest the whole time, so that he could break out the criminals. First, though, he had to beat up a fat dude. Ezio then met with Deadpool and Shizuru, two fellow criminals. Together, the three conceived a new sort of Faction: The Underworld. Under the cover of "The Finders" (as in Finders Keepers), a repossession and item location agency, the group of three began coordinating a black market, hiring out assassinations and takeovers, and were even contracted by Mephistopheles to retrieve a jewelry box from Jon Irenicus' abandoned laboratory. The ultimate goal was simple: to wrest economic power from the Shy Guys, assume behind-the-scenes control of the Multiverse, and then find whatever was actually running the show. Each of them had different motives; Ezio wanted to find it in order to punish it for taking the skills he had spent his whole life training, while the others were more interested in power for no particular reason. Powers and Capabilities Looking at Ezio's stats makes it immediately clear that his favored Vital is DP, in keeping with his video-game appearances (in which every defensive move can only be accessed immediately after dodging an attack). He has purchased boots that give him +2 DP, and is currently questing for upgrades to his Piece of Eden which would give him serious DP regen. This focus has, however, been at the cost of his other stats: it'll only take a few, well-placed shots to total him if you can break his defense. Quotes *"Instead of power going to the people who work the hardest to get it, it's given to the ones who know which pool to use? That's a gift?" *"You'd look a lot better without some of those layers. I would say the best number to take off would be... about... yeah, all of them." *"I do not recall attacking you or offering to cease the fighting. Oh, wait, I do remember that last bit." *"I need to find the criminals in this city; I'll have to sleep sooner or later. ...Later, if the criminals in question are courtesans." *"The good news is that I have now learned that most man-eating sand demons dislike water bottles. The bad news is that I am very thirsty." Trivia *Other then Luigi, Ezio is the only Italian in the Multiverse. See also *Kleeshay Kal, Ezio's player. External links *Article at Assassin's Creed wiki *The Last of the Auditores (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters